Animal
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Tus manos recorriendo un cuerpo ajeno y no es la primera vez, ni para ti ni para mí. Una vez cruzamos aquella línea que delineábamos con nuestras manos mutuamente, no hubo marcha atrás.


**Buenos días tardes noches~ Este OS es del intercambio de Halloween del grupo de Whatsapp KuroTsukki-Bokuakaa~ Para LenaCalibrator~ Pueden encontrarla de ese modo en Wattpad. Espero te haya gustado Lena~**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero les guste, besitos~**

* * *

 _Here we go again_

Tus manos recorriendo un cuerpo ajeno y no es la primera vez, ni para ti ni para mí. Una vez cruzamos aquella línea que delineábamos con nuestras manos mutuamente, no hubo marcha atrás.

Me provocaste sin darte cuenta. No sé si fue intencional o inconsciente, pero caí ante ti.

 _I kinda wanna be more than friends_

Tu cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el toque en tu piel. Las agujas entrando y saliendo tiñendo tu blanquecino ser con distintos colores y el del pecado que comenzamos a hacer.

 _We are sick like animals, we play pretend_

Nadie sabe, no deben ni tienen porque saberlo. No es nada, una simple figura más que portas para dejar ver, que algo significo o significa para aquel que la vea y se pregunta por qué.

 _No I won't sleep tonight_

Respondes siempre con tu radiante sonrisa y dices a quien dejaste hacer arte en tu piel. Confiaste en mi al ser la primera vez y la demuestras encantado en tu antebrazo. Es pequeño y no fue el último que tengo pensado para decorar el lienzo que es tu piel.

El segundo y el tercero siempre con él hasta que las responsabilidades hicieron que te dejará solo para mí. A partir del cuarto comenzó todo a cambiar entre nosotros dos.

 _Oh Oh, I want some more_

Recuerdo tu vientre desnudo contrayéndose ante el dolor de la aguja constantemente dañándote, pero dejando un hermoso recorrido de colores debajo donde pinte. La crema acariciando la zona dañada con cariño, tratándote con cuidado, aunque ya te había lastimado a pesar de los años de experiencia que ya tenía con mi trabajo.

Tu respiración agitada, tu vientre ya no se contrae por el dolor, sino por el placer. Disfrutemos el rato que falta antes de que venga por ti, aprovechemos de la confianza impuesta en los dos.

 _Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?_

Me enoja, me excita tocar lo que todas las noches tiene de ti y yo solo cuando vienes a que marque tu piel de manera permanente. Es un gran deleite que él nunca pueda hacer algo así en ti, yo soy el único aquí.

Pero las contadas veces que me perdí en ti nunca se fueron de mi cabeza. Tus cabellos castaños adheridos a tu perlada frente, tus labios vueltos fresas por mis besos como el color de las flores en tu cadera. Amo encajar mis dientes en la zona sanada, dejar mi firma personal antes de que puedas mostrarla.

 _I feel the chemicals kicking in_

¿Que pasará el día en que me quede sin lugar para marcar? Para dibujar, ilustrar maravillas que nunca superarán tu belleza. Mi expresión neutral empieza a temblar, mi ceño se contrae como el del hombre que duerme todas las noches a tu lado.

 _It's getting heavy and I- Wanna run and Hide!_

Mis bocetos celosamente guardados tienen dibujados tu rostro. Tus sonrisas, tus sonrojos, pucheros como también el brillo del placer bailando en tus irises marrones.

 _I do it every time_

Mis manos aprietan con fuerza la madera, anhelantes de poder dejar más de mi en ti físicamente. Besos, dientes, de mi esencia llenarte. Ya no aguanto más, no lo resisto.

Intente resistir, pero para siempre no podré fingir. La bestia en mi quiere salir, ya no quiere mantenerse en la espera, en el secreto y ser el segundo. Ya no, quiere ser el primero frente a tus ojos y de todos.

 _And I won't be denied by you_

Más para los de él.

El desconcierto se dibuja en sus ojos al despertar y verse atado en aquella silla donde tantas veces te marque y tome, profesional como sexualmente. El miedo desapareció al verme, cree que es una broma. Ja.

 _Oh oh, I want some more_

Ya no lo es cuando también te ve a ti atrás tuyo, igual que él, atado. Todo se torna serio cuando estas siempre en medio. El miedo está en tu voz y él lo ve, ya el jueguito termino.

Lo disfruto, lo dibujo, al fin puedo demostrarlo.

 _Oh oh. What are you waiting for?_

Mírame, si, veme a los ojos. Estos que antes nunca viste de este modo, porque serán los últimos que veras. Lucha, muévete, grita, nadie te oirá ni a ti, ni a él. Pide ayuda cuanto quieras, intenta darle falsas esperanzas a Oikawa de que saldrán vivos juntos. Ya me harté.

 _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!_

El gran rey que por años te amo, que a su fiel caballero eligió para compartir una vida juntos, ya no estará más. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, la amistad se terminó entre los tres. Aquí sobra cuando la locura del amor llego a mí, no todos estamos hechos para ella.

El cuchillo en mis manos brilla como las agujas que uso todos los días en distintos cuerpos. La veo reflejada en su mirada mientras me acerco a tu gran amor. Gritas, proclamas por él, que le deje ser libre cuando ya lo es.

 _Hush, hush. The world is quiet._

Las sogas caen, pero él se levanta. Ahí está todo lo que quería ver en ti como su maldita relación ocasionó en mí, en lo que me hizo hacer. Puedes tener otras expresiones como el desconcierto, el dolor, el amor haciéndose pedazos. Pero nos sorprendes.

 _It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_

Tal vez es el miedo, el dolor, pero todo se vuelve enojo en ti.

 _Oh, I want some more!_

 _Oh, What are you fighting for?_

Tus gritos no combinan con las lágrimas pero me satisface el dolor en tu voz. Di lo que quieras, pero el que lo doma hoy, soy yo, para siempre seré yo.

No me hagas dudar te dije cuando nuestras miradas cruzaron. Castaño con negro. Tú dudas, ¿cómo no? Si vas a terminar con tu primer amor, por el pecado entre los dos. Te amo, ya todo termino, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 _Oh, I won't sleep tonight._

Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo. Pido mientras te beso frente a los ojos verdes que te vieron dormir y despertar tantas noches y ahora seré yo el privilegiado.

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Cállalo, siléncialo, te está dañando con las horrendas palabras que te profesa quien fue tu Iwa. Y no lo tolero el cómo te degrada, pero lo agradezco porque si no, no hubieras dado el primer golpe tú. Tranquilo, yo terminaré con todo por ti mi amor.

-Matssun...

-Shh~

Te silencio besando tus labios fresas, rojos como la sangre de tu mejor amigo, primer amor que ahora sin vida veía con sus ojos apagados como podía hacerte rendir a mí, como te demostré que yo si haría todo por ti porque te quiero solo para mí.

 _Oh, I want some more_

* * *

 **Canción: Animal - Chase Holfelder**


End file.
